Modern Family Spankings
by IGuessILikeTurtle
Summary: The men and boys of ABC's Modern Family get themselves into quite a bit of trouble. Here's how they pay the consequences of their actions.
1. Phil Spanked by Jay

Phil was in** big** trouble. He was currently hiding in Gloria's shoe closet as an angry Jay stormed through the first floor of the house.

"PHIL!" Jay roared. "I know you're in here!"

Phil's heart began to beat faster as he heard Jay climbing the stairs. _Please don't look in the closet. Please don't look on the closet. _The closet door was thrown open, causing Phil to cry out. Jay loomed over him. "There you are!" He shouted. Phil jumped and attempted to throw himself out of the closet, but Jay caught his shoulder.

"Ow," Phil whined.

"Oh you're going to be saying more than just 'ow' when I'm through with you!" He marched Phil out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Let's not do anything hasty," Phil pleaded as Jay threw him onto the couch. "I really didn't mean to break that model. Besides, we fixed it so it's all good." He yelped as a belt came into contact with his backside. Phil stared up at his father in-law. "Did you just spank me?"

"Damn right I did," Jay replied. "And I'm going to keep spanking you until I feel you've learned your lesson. Get up and over my knee...NOW!" Phil stood up as Jay took a seat. Face bright red, he assumed a position across Jay's lap.

"I'm a grown man," Phil begged, "please don't do this." SMACK! Jay's hand slammed into Phil's ass. Phil grunted. Another smack.

"Stop talking," Jay ordered. "Or I'll have you count them." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He administered five more smacks onto Phil's butt.

"Please-ow-stop-ow!" Jay suddenly let up. "Oh thank the lord-" He unbuttoned Phil's jeans and pulled them off. He did the same thing with his shirt. Phil was now only in his too tight white briefs. Jay examined the undergarments.

"Why are there so many holes in them?" He asked. He brushed his hand over a large one that exposed Phil's crack.

"They're kind of worn," Phil mumbled, shivering as Jay felt around. "Can we please just get this over with-" Smack! "Sweet Mother Almighty!" Smack! Smack! Smack! Jay's hand slammed roughly into Phil's covered buttcheeks and occasionally his thighs. The thin layer of cotton did little to protect Phil's ass. He bit his lip as Jay delivered five more smacks to his burning bum.

"That model was in mint condition," Jay fumed. Smack! "My dad left it for me when he died. And then you and your clumsily little fingers-" Smack! "Break it!" Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!

Phil gasped as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Jay rubbed a hand along Phil's butt, once again feeling the large hole. "Are we done?" Phil whispered. Smack! "Ah!"

"We almost were," Jay tsked. He fingered the waistband of Phil's briefs. "I think we can do without these."

"No!" Phil said, squirming, but Jay held him down. With one hand he tore the hole into a bigger one before finally shredding the briefs. A large red butt was now exposed to the air. The small scraps of cotton fell to the floor.

Jay examined the damage. He had left Phil's butt a bright red, easily visible on the hairless skin. "Do you shave back here?" He asked, prying apart the cheeks to see a perfectly hairless butthole.

"Mhmm," Phil mumbled. He grunted as Jay ran a finger along the crack. The older man than pulled something out from underneath the couch cushion. "What's that?" Smack! Phil screamed as cold wood came into contact with his burning glutes.

"Just the paddle I used to spank my younger employees with," Jay said casually. "Let's see, it was Apollo 13 right? That means thirteen more hits. I won't make you count as long as you don't try and cover yourself. Understand?" Phil nodded. "Good."

Smack! "Ow!" Smack, smack! "Please Jay-" Smack, smack, smack! "I'm sorry!" Phil was sobbing now. Tears streamed down his face. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack...SMACK! Phil let out an anguished cry as he received his last spanking from the paddle. He stayed across Jay's lap, crying as his father in-law rubbed his butt. Jay could feel the heat coming off of it.

"I'm sorry," Phil hiccuped. "It won't happen again."

Jay slid the paddle back under the cushion. "It better not. Now get up." He helped Phil to his feet and kicked his clothes underneath the couch. "Oh, you won't be needing those." He led Phil over to a chair. Phil didn't even bother covering himself, his boner sticking straight out.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked as Jay forced him to kneel on the seat of the chair and bend over the back so his butt was sticking out.

"I'm letting everyone know this door is off limits," Jay said slyly as he moved the chair in front of the door that led to the room with all of his models. Phil opened his mouth to protest, but Jay stopped him. "I'm using the belt if you try and get up." Phil bent back down. "Good boy," he said, patting Phil's butt affectionately, making his son in-law wince. "Now I'm going to call everyone and tell them we're having dinner here tonight." He laughed as Phil began to cry again. His bright red buttcheeks would be the center of attention all night.

At dinner, everyone was surprised to see a naked Phil bent over a chair in front of a door. The kids were even more embarrassed to see his bright red butt. "It serves as a warning," Jay announced. "There isn't a man on Earth that I don't think needs a spanking. Let this be a lesson to you all." With that, he gave one last smack to Phil's bum. The grown man in the chair cried out in pain and then burst into tears as everyone laughed.

Manny, Luke, Cam, and Mitchell all felt something in their backsides as they stared at Phil's ass. Which one of them would be next?


	2. Luke Spanked by Jay

"Honey, eat your potatoes," Claire said as she purposely piled a second spoonful on Luke's plate. "Come on, you don't want to end up like your father do you?" She joked. Luke looked up and saw his dad's bright red butt still bent over the chair in front of the door. He began shoveling potatoes into his mouth.

"Very funny Claire," Phil snapped.

"Quiet you," Jay ordered. Phil stopped. "I'm just going to say it. I love this dinner." He helped himself to more chicken. "Roasted chicken to celebrate a roasted ass."

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleared, everyone had started to leave. Claire ushered Alex and Haley out the door and was getting ready for Luke to come towards the door. Phil jumped out of the chair, ready to leave. Jay saw him and marched through the kitchen to plant a firm smack on Phil's buttcheek. "Get back in that chair," he ordered. "You're staying there all night."

"Can't one of them stay with me?!" Phil begged as Luke walked through the door.

"Luke can stay," Jay agreed. "He can sleep up in Manny's room." Luke mentally groaned. He didn't like spending the night in Manny's room. His uncle was a neat-freak that always tried getting him in trouble. And after what he had witnessed tonight he really didn't want to chance a spanking.

"Is that all right with you?" Claire asked her son, giving him a _"It better be." _look.

"It's fine," Luke agreed. "I'll be fine for the night." He left to go arrange his sleeping arrangements with Manny.

"Nice kid," Jay admitted to Phil, who just nodded. "Better than you've been." He reached down and squeezed Phil's butt. His son in-law gave an involuntary moan and blushed bright red.

"Figured you'd end up like this," Jay laughed. "Things used to be so much simpler when boys only liked girls." He refilled his glass and left the kitchen. Phil bowed his head in shame.

Once everyone had left, Gloria went to tend to Joe. Phil was still in the kitchen while the boys made popcorn. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, still bent over the chair.

"Are we supposed to be talking to him?" Manny whispered.

Luke shrugged. "Grandpa never said we couldn't." He turned back to his father. "We're going to watch the Doctor Who marathon coming on tonight."

"I love Doctor Who," Phil said, perking up. "I can't believe I have to miss it."

"Do you get cramps and stuff from sitting like that?" Manny asked as he took the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Not really," Phil admitted. "It's weird, but this position actually feels kind of natural to me."

"That's the spanking talking," Jay explained walking into the kitchen. He smacked Phil's ass for good measure. "Every _boy _has the natural instinct of being spanked. It never truly goes away." He looked at the bowl of popcorn. "You boys better not make a mess with that." The boys nodded. "Good." He left the kitchen.

Manny and Luke were five hours into the marathon when Luke got up to go to the bathroom. Most of the lights were off, but he navigated the dark hallway. After doing his business, he returned to the living room. "Manny, it's really dark in here. Where are you-" Luke cried out as he tripped over something on the floor and hit his head on the couch. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Manny asked as he stumbled to turn on a lamp.

"I'm fine," Luke groaned. "Oh no, I knocked over the popcorn bowl." He turned and saw Jay standing in the doorway. He was glaring at Luke.

"Come with me," he said. "Manny, you clean this mess." Luke slowly followed his grandpa into the kitchen. His dad was slumped over in the chair, asleep. Jay grabbed a barstool and sat down on it. He patted his lap expectantly. As if in a trance, Luke walked over to him but stayed standing.

"What are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

Jay laughed softly, so as not to wake Phil. "You know exactly what I'm going to do. You young man, are getting a spanking."

Luke was at a loss for words. "But Manny was to blame too, he turned a the lights off."

"Actually the lights are on a timer," Jay replied. "Don't try and weasel out of it. Take your punishment like a good boy."

Luke felt his face turning red. He looked over at his sleeping father. The redness of his as. had gone down quite a bit. _What choice do I have? _Luke sighed and slumped over his Grandpa's lap. Jay pulled off Luke's shirt and rubbed the seat of his jeans. "Do you know why you're getting a spanking?"

Luke sighed. "Because I made a mess when you told me not to."

Jay patted Luke's bottom. "Good, now you won't make that mistake again." Then, without warning, his hand came crashing down on Luke's butt. The teenager grunted, not used to the feeling. Phil snored on the other end of the room. Jay smacked him again. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Luke took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad. Jay must have been going easy on him. Three more hard smacks made him wince. Then Jay stopped. Was it over already? He felt Jay unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off. "Grandpa, you can't-" SMACK! Luke groaned as he felt it through his thin boxers. Jay tossed his jeans over to the other side of the kitchen. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Luke screwed up his face, it was really hurting now.

SMACK! Jay was happy that Luke's underwear wasn't as tattered as Phil's was. Phil was still asleep despite the loud smacking noise. Jay reached behind him and pulled out the paddle. Luke's eyes widened and he began to struggle. SMACK!

"Ow!" Luke cried. Smack! Phil snorted as he slowly began to wake up.

"Look what you did," Jay mumbled. Smack! "He'll wake up-" Smack! "-any-" Smack! "-second!" SMACK!

Luke was struggling to hold back tears as his dad slowly came to his senses. "W-w-what?!" He cried. SMACK! Luke couldn't take it anymore. He began to sob into Jay's knee. Phil couldn't believe it. His son was bent over his father in-law's knee, shirt off and underwear at his ankles, getting spanked. Ignoring his hardening penis, Phil jumped out of the chair.

"Sit back down or you'll be next!" Jay barked. Phil quickly sat back down, thankful that the redness of his ass had gone down. He watched helplessly as the paddle hit Luke a few more times. Smack! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'm ow sorry ow Grandpa," Luke choked out. "Ow! It ow won't ow happen ow again." SMACK! Luke cried out in pain again, tears spilling down his face. Jay tossed the paddle aside and massaged Luke's butt. He felt near the crack, making Luke moan involuntarily. Jay shook his head.

"All right, you've had enough. Get off." Luke shot out of his chair and began to grab his butt, jumping up and down in pain. He turned to leave the kitchen, but Jay stopped him. He stepped out of his boxers, now completely naked...and hard. Jay pulled up another chair and set it next to Phil's. Luke put his head down as he bent over it. SMACK! Luke howled in pain as Jay gave his ass one final swat with his hand.

"You two are going to stay there for the rest of the night," Jay said. Phil resumed his position and Jay left the kitchen, turning the light off.

Luke sniffled, and Phil reached out and massaged his buttcheeks. Luke smiled and returned the favor. Like father like son, as it is said. Both Dunphy men got the spanking they deserved. Now it would only be a matter of time before somebody else slipped up.


	3. Luke Spanked by Phil

It had been a week since the "Spanking Incident" at the Pritchett home. Luke and Phil were now able to enter the house with only a moderately healthy fear of being spanked. They had decided not to mention the events ever again and both probably would have forgotten about it, if not for Claire. Everytime one of them screwed up she'd make a big deal about it and threaten to call Jay. They knew she wasn't serious, but they sure weren't going to be taking any chances. Claire's constant threats had gone from worriesome to mildly irritating in a matter of days. Phil and Luke were glad when Claire had to go away for a few days on a business trip.

"Luke!" Phil called up to his son's room. "I'm going to go down to the office to get some paperwork. Can you do the dishes while I'm gone?!"

"Yeah dad!" Luke yelled back. He was playing video games in his room. Phil nodded and left the house. A couple hours passed and Luke finished his game. He went downstairs and saw the dishes piled in the sink. "Oh crap, I was supposed to take care of that." He grabbed a plate and set it in the dishwasher before running back up to his room.

The door opened and Phil walked in. "Luke I'm home. Did you do the dishes."

"Uh...yes I did!" Luke said nervously. He wasn't really into lying, but it wasn't a technical lie. He had put one dish away.

Phil sighed and entered the kitchen. He had one of the best sons ever- Oh hell no! A huge pile of dishes was still in the sink. Phil slammed his fist down on the counter. "LUKE! Get down here." Luke ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Phil glared at him. "You told me you did the dishes."

"Uh, well, I-"

You what? Lied to me about it? You are in so much trouble."

"It's not that big of a deal," Luke admitted. "Mom usually does the dishes anyway."

"That's not the point," Phil snapped. "You lied to me. You...you...get over here." He grabbed Luke's shoulder and pulled him close. Phil sat down on a barstool and pulled Luke over his knee.

"Dad what are you doing?!" Luke cried as he tried to squirm out of his dad's grip.

"I'm giving you a spanking," Phil mumbled, regret in his voice. "I really don't want to but I have to." He raised his hand to build some momentum.

"Dad plese," Luke begged. "I'll do the dishes- ow!" Phil's hand smacked onto the seat of Luke's shorts. His son flinched and stopped talking.

Phil took a deep breath. "You're getting spanked because you disobeyed me and then lied. You'll take it and then you'll go to your room." Luke didn't respond, so Phil smacked him again. "Answer me!"

"Yes I will," Luke shouted. Phil sighed and began.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Luke's face screwed up as he felt the hits. "Dad please- ow- don't- ow- do this!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I asked you to do ONE. SMIPLE. THING!" Phil smacked Luke's bottom with each word. "So now you're getting your bottom spanked." Luke shuddered at his choice of words. Bottom made him sound like a child. Of course he was draped over his dads knee getting a spanking. There was a final smack and it stopped. Luke pushed himself up, but Phil pushed him back down. He gripped the waistband of Luke's shorts, dug a little deeper to get his underwear, and pulled them both down. Phil examined Luke's pink buttcheeks that were going to be red by the time he was done.

"Dad please pull my- ow! Pants back -ow- up!" Luke was just happy his father wasn't using a battle. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop...please!"

Phil shook his head. "I can't do that Luke, because then you won't learn your lesson." By now Luke's ass was a nice shade of red. "We're almost done. Count out this last ten." SMACK! Luke screamed as the first one was aimed at his upper thighs.

"One," he whimpered.

SMACK!

"Two," his voice trembled as he tried not to cry.

SMA-CK!

"Three!" Luke felt himself tearing up. Four, five, and six were all a blur behind his sobbing.

"SMACK!"

"Six," Luke groaned. He had no tears left. SMACK! "Seven!"

"Three more," Phil said, rubbing Luke's butt. "You can stop counting." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! After that they just sat there in an awkward silence of sorts. Luke was sobbing into Phil's knee as Phil massaged his rear. Eventually he sat Luke back up. "Promise me you'll never lie again."

"I won't," Luke said shakily. Phil nodded and wrapped his arms around Luke.

"You're a good kid, you just need some correcting is all." Luke nodded. Maybe his dad was right.


	4. Mitchell Spanked by Cam

"I know you're upset," Mitchel said to his husband, "but you need to be thinking rationally." Cam just glared at him from the floor. He was kneeling next to a broken flower pot. 

"My mother trusted me to get these flowers planted," Cam said, freaking out. "Oh she's going to be so upset." The couple was the Tucker family farm in Missouri. Cam's grandmother had recently passed away and they had attended the funeral two days prior. Now it was just a matter of spending time with Cam's parents and making sure they were okay. Lily loved the farm and all the animals, and seeing her did wonders for Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. 

"It's just a flower pot that you accidentally knocked over in the wind," Mitchel reminded him. "I'm sure we can glue it back together, or at least explain what happened to your parents." 

"Mama loves these flowers," Cam whined, "and she'll tell Pa and you know they don't want to hear any bad news. Oh, they'll get the belt out all right." 

Mitchel blinked. "Belt? As in they'll," Cam nodded, "but you're an adult now-" 

"That doesn't matter. If Pa's upset with someone he deals with it the old fashioned way." Cam seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

"Oh it can't be that bad," Mitchel said, trying to distract him. 

"It's a belt Mitchel! It hurts and Pa likes to do it on the bare. He says it's the best way to get a man to be reasonable," tears were brimming in Cam's eyes and it broke Mitchel's heart. 

"Don't worry," Mitchel soothed. "I have an idea. Let's just clean all of this up and I'll take care of everything, I promise." He patted Cam's shoulder and they swept up the pottery shards and set it in a neat pile on the kitchen table. 

An hour later, Cam's parents walked in. Barb saw the broken flower pot and Cam almost cried. 

"Who broke it?" She asked softly. Merle entered the room behind her, saw the pot, and glared at his son and son in-law. "Merle, I'm going to go sit down in the other room." Merle helped his wife over to the couch and then returned to the kitchen. He shut the door. 

"Which one of you was it?!" Merle asked in a hostile tone. Cam opened his mouth to say something. "Cam your mother is in a very fragile state of mind right now. And those flowers meant the world to her. If you broke them, boy...I'm getting the belt." 

"Oh dad, not the belt," Cam whimpered. 

"You know how I deal with things here," Merle stated matter-of-factly. "I think we need to take a trip to the barn." 

Mitchel cleared his throat. "That won't be necessary Merle." The other two men stared at him. "Cam didn't break the pot. I did. We were just trying to help Barb out by planting the flowers she liked. I was stupid and set a pot on the porch railing. Then the wind blew it over. It's not Cam's fault, it's mine." Cam stared at his husband. He had never thought Mitchel was risk his hide for him (in more ways than one). 

Merle took a deep breath. "Well son, I'm glad you told the truth. Letting Cam take the fall wouldn't have been the right thing to do. Still though...somebody's got to take the lickings." Mitchel nodded and then did a double take. 

"I'm sorry, did you say-" 

"You're getting spanked Mitchel," Merle said simply. "Not by me of course, oh no. I believe it should be by your father, but he's too far away. So I think Cam should do it." Merle turned to his son. "I know you don't want to do this, but it's the way we do things here. He'll get his lickings and then things will be done." Cam nodded. "Good, now go to barn and give him the belt. I trust your judgement." Cam nodded again, grabbed Mitchel's hand and led him to the barn. 

It didn't smell as bad as the other barn, probably because it was so much smaller, and empty. There were just a few small bales of hay and a large brown belt hanging on a hook on the far wall. 

"You'll want to bend yourself over the bales of hay," Cam said awkwardly, walking towards the belt. 

"Wait, you're being serious?" Mitchel asked in shock. "I'm really getting spanked." 

"Well we can't just fake it. Pa will know." Cam grabbed the belt and stared at it in his hand. "You know I used to imagine using this belt on Pa instead of the other way around." Mitchel stood awkwardly in front of the bale. "Come on Mitchel, I have to do this. Just please bend yourself over the bale." Mitchel nodded and got down on his knees. The floor of the barn was dirty. He clumsily bent himself over the bale of hey. 

"Ow, it's poking into my shirt," Mitchel whined. "Are you sure we can't fake it. I can just limp around all day. Ooh, I'll even groan when I sit down next time." 

"I already told you that won't work," Cam said with an exasperated sigh. "You know I'm trying to make this as easy as possible, but you're making this REALLY DIFFICULT!" With that he smacked the belt against Mitchel's butt. SLAP! Mitchel gasped and tightened his grip on the bale of hey. "Oh my gosh Mitchel, are you okay?" 

Mitchel grunted. "I'm fine...ow. That really hurt. You're better at that than I thought you'd be- OW!" The belt slapped against his right cheek. "Okay, so you're just gonna hop right into- oh god- it! 

Cam kept belting Mitchel's ass, alternating each cheek. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mitchel winced and grunted, but did a surprisingly good job at keeping his voice down. Cam worried that he wasn't doing a good enough job and that Pa would be mad. If Pa got mad at Cam, Mitchel would be spanked again, alongside his husband. So Cam did the most reasonable thing, hook his thumbs into Mitchel's pants and pull them down. Mitchel protested at first, but Cam just smacked his butt with his hand. Mitchel was in his boxers now, and it was starting to get hot in the barn. Cam helped him pull his shirt off. 

"Okay, we'll start back up," Casm decided. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mitchel's breath was starting to get heavy, meaning the pain was definitely getting through. Cam bit his lip and lowered Mitchel's boxers to reveal his bright red butt. 

"Cam please," Mitch whispered. Cam just shook his head. SLAP! "Gah! Cam please- ow! I'm-ow-begging-ow-you." The red-head began to sniffle. With each slap of the belt he began to break further and further. "Cam-ow-sniff-we have to stop!" He moved to get up.

"No!" Can snapped. "For once Mitchel _I'm _in charge." He slammed the belt into Mitchel's ass.

The redhead howled. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "Okay-sob-I'm-sob-sorry," Mitchell cried. Can gave him a few more slaps for good measure. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mitchell was bawling now as Cam put the belt away and helped him to his feet. He embraced husband and rubbed his burning butt.

"We have to go back inside now so Pa can take a look at you," Cam said gently. Mitchell whined in protest. Cam sighed and stuck out his knee. He pushed Mitchell over it and gave his bottom five heard smacks. Mitchell gasped and began to cry, but when it was over he let Cam lead him back to the house.

Cameron's father was satisfied with the spanking job. "You did good son, and Mitchell you did a good job of taking it." Mitchell just smiled, still embarrassed he couldn't pull his pants up. Cam hugged his husband again. _Maybe I should spank him more often._


End file.
